In conjunction with the Salk Institute we have organized a single, two-week workshop focused on neuromorphic engineering. This is a new field of engineering that is based on the design and fabrication of artificial neural systems, such as vision chips, head-eye systems, and roving robots, whose architecture and design principles are closely related to those of biological nervous systems. The goal of the workshop is to bring together young investigators and more established researchers from academia with their counterparts in industry and national laboratories, working on both neurobiological as well as engineering aspects of sensory systems and sensory-motor integration. The workshop was ``active,'' with demonstration systems and hands-on experience for all participants. These demonstrations were supplemented with lectures, but the focus was on the research tools and projects and interactions between participants rather than on passive exposure to knowledge. This workshop took place at the Telluride Summer Research Center in Telluride, Colorado for twenty-one days, starting on Sunday, June 23, and terminating on Saturday, July 13, 1996.